


Devotion

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana wakes up from a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

Morgana’s been having nightmares again, worse than before, of fire and famine and disaster, and refuses to let Gwen leave her side at night.

Every night Gwen gives her Gaius’ sleeping draught and goes to lie down on the pallet in the outer room, hoping for a few hours of sleep this time.

And every night she’s woken by shrieks, and Morgana calling for her.

Tonight she hurries into Morgana’s room to find her nearly hysterical.

As ever, Gwen tries to calm her down, hugging her and making shushing noises, but tonight Morgana _will not_ be calmed.

So Gwen does something desperate, that she would never do under normal circumstances.

She kisses her.

Morgana freezes, then kisses her back, desperately, still half-frantic, and Gwen tries to slow her down.

The kiss eventually gentles to something slow and sweet, and when Morgana pulls back she smiles at her.

“Thank you.”

Gwen smiles back. “My pleasure milady.”


End file.
